


Wind Chimes

by TheBeldam



Category: Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: All of Amma's friends!, Everyones here - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeldam/pseuds/TheBeldam
Summary: A short little thing from the night Amma killed Natalie.





	Wind Chimes

Amma looked at the girl for a moment, looked at her skinny legs, the way her mouth was propped open. The teeth were strewn about the bathroom floor in such a way she felt like she could weep. _This is what it must be like_, she thought. _To feel like a mother_.

  


Jodes was crying in the other room, but that didn’t matter much. She was always weak. Amma took the pliers, her mothers pliers, in her hand again and knelt. She wouldn’t break any this time.

  


Each tooth came out with a twist and a pop. She felt the release in her bones, felt something in her chest unwind. Each perfect tooth she pulled she felt less heavy, like each breath was easier.

  


Natalie wasn’t originally going to be next. But she had wound up in the house, next to Adora, and she knew what had to be done. Natalie Keene was not going to visit her house anymore, and Amma would be the only one Adora played with.

  


The last tooth came out in splinters. Its shards tinkled to the floor, a gentle song. Jodes had fallen silent, the other girls calming her. _I wonder if this is how Marianne looked, at the end_. She had once tried to ask Adora, but she hadn’t gotten the words out.

  


Sometimes she looked forward to the sickness. It made her feel loved, for a time. No one cared for her like her momma, so she was lucky to have her. All the other girls, the Anne’s and the Natalie’s, they didn’t have mommas like she did. The thought made her smile.

  


She gathered the teeth in a cup, poured some bleach from the laundry room over them and left them to soak. Then they all went and posed Natalie.

  


In the morning, after brushing her teeth, Amma looked in the mirror. She saw her cheeks, her eyes, her hair. All of it was Adora, purely. She opened her mouth and inspected each tooth, making sure they were all whole. She looked at her body and felt a guilty pleasure in it. It was hers, and she could do anything to it.

  


Watching Camille find Natalie wasn’t worth it. She watched her sister touch the dead girls knee, the bandaid Kelsey had put there after cutting her leg. She felt jealous, a pang of heat in her breast. She swallowed, hard, and turned to her friends.

  


“Let’s go to mine,” She popped her gum and rolled off. The teeth in her backpack clinked together gently, wind chimes of their own making.


End file.
